


Deep In Your Veins

by CariadWinter



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fighting As Foreplay, If You Squint - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter
Summary: Micah's whole world has been flipped on its head and she has questions. She needs answers. She needs to know what the hell is going on. She needs David.





	Deep In Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



Micah stumbled down into the cave, panicked, heart racing. Waking up glued to her ceiling wasn’t exactly the best way to start the evening and whatever David had done to her, he damn well better undo it. She’d not only freaked herself out but now Sam was even more freaked out than before.

“David!” she screamed, eyes darting around the ruins of the old hotel. 

This wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be happening and yet… had she really flown? After the bridge and the train tracks, she couldn’t remember exactly how she’d gotten home. When she’d woken up though, she’d assumed it had all been a dream, the product of too much booze and adrenaline. The rest though, Micah didn’t know what to think. It was all like some bad, neverending trip.

“David!”

She dropped the torch she was carrying in one of the burnt out barrels and reached for the bottle of wine David had given her to drink from. The pungent, copper tang of the contents told her right away that it wasn’t wine. It was blood. He’d fucking given her blood to drink and that just made her heart pound faster. She was pissed and afraid and hurled the bottle at the wall. Damn him.

“He’s not here.”

Micah’s head snapped around in the direction the voice had come from. Star was coming towards her. 

“What’s happening to me, Star?”

“Micah,” Star began, sounding sad and uncertain.

“What’s happening to me, Star?” Micah demanded and reached out to grab the other girl’s arms when she got close enough.

“Oh, Micah,” Star said again and brought her hands up to rest on Micah’s shoulders. “Micah, I can’t tell you. I don’t know how to help you.”

“What’s happening?” Micah demanded again. She was so close to tears that her throat felt like it was closing up. She felt like she was going mad.

“I… I’m so sorry, Micah,” Star whimpered and tried to pull away, but Micah grabbed one of her wrists.

“I woke up on my ceiling, Star,” Micah croaked. “I nearly attacked my little brother! I feel like I’m going insane and I…” She grit her teeth. Star looked as wrecked as Micah felt and she knew she wouldn’t get any information from the other girl. 

“Where’s David?” Micah tried again.

Star shook her head. “Out with the others. I don’t know when they’ll be back. Not until just before dawn probably.”

Micah grit her teeth and released Star’s wrist. 

“Do you know where they went?”

“No,” Star answered. “The boardwalk is always a safe bet, but honestly they could be anywhere.”

“Who could be anywhere?”

Micah and Star both looked toward the mouth of the cave. David stood at the bottom of the slope, shoulder pressed into the rock. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne stood behind him.

Micah growled, teeth bared.

“You!” she snarled and moved around Star, heading for David.

David only grinned at her, blue eyes flashing wildly. “Me,” he all but purred.

Micah hurled herself at him, plunged both fists into the fabric of his jacket and yanked him forward.

“What did you do to me, David?” she demanded; heart pounding, the sound deafening. She felt wild, savage almost and couldn’t decide if she wanted to punch him or dissolve into a mess of tears.

David leaned into her, bent his head down so that their faces hovered dangerously close. “I made you better,” he told her, pride and selfish desire dripping from every syllable.

Micah released him, shoved hard at his chest and then brought one hand back to deliver a solid slap to the side of his face. David caught her wrist, squeezed until the bones ground together.

“Leave,” he growled, voice a menacing whisper.

Micah jerked against his hold on her, no intention of leaving. She wanted answers. Marko and Paul snickered, clearly amused. Dwayne just watched them, half-amused, half looking as though he were waiting for her to attack their leader.

“I said leave!” David snarled, voice booming and bouncing against the walls of the cave. 

Star gasped and Micah watched as a startled and frightened Laddie ran to the other girl’s side. David turned his attention to the three behind him. 

“Get out. Take them with you and don’t come back until you have to,” he instructed. 

Paul looked as though he might complain and Marko snickered again before smacking Paul in the chest and dragging him back out of the cave. Dwayne glared for a second, then held his hand out to Star. Laddie darted across the cave and was lifted easily into Dwayne’s arms. Star followed silently, darting a glance back at Micah before letting Dwayne lead her up and out into the night.

The intensity with which David looked back at her made Micah shiver. His grip on her tightened, threatened to break the slender bones of her wrist. Micah refused to be cowed by him though. She glared right back, her dark eyes flashing with anger and rebellion. She wasn’t one of his lackeys that bowed to his demands.

“What’s happening to me, David?” she demanded, voice even but strained through gritted teeth.

David studied her, eyes darting over her face. It felt as though he were looking right down into her soul. 

“You know what’s happening,” he replied softly.

He loosened his grip on her wrist but tugged her closer, pulled her flush against his chest and it made the world tilt dangerously.

“You knew what would happen the moment you decided to come with me that first night.”

“No!” Micah snapped back. 

Anger and fear fought for dominance inside her, fueled by the knowledge that at least some of what he said was true. She’d known from the second she’d agreed to go with them that it had been a mistake. Something about David had drawn her though. Looking back now, Micah knew she wouldn’t have been able to say no even if she’d wanted to.

She slapped him hard with her free hand, once, twice. It snapped his face to the side on impact. Her palm stung from the force of it and David’s cheek flared an angry red. When he looked back at her, brow furrowed, eyes predatory, Micah’s heart jumped. 

Him kissing her was the last thing she expected. His lips descended on her though, rough and violent. Micah grunted at the sheer ferocity of it, back bowing dangerously backward. David pressed in harder, his free arm looping around her waist to lock her in tight against him. 

The power surrounding her, crushing her, forcing her down made Micah panic. She screamed into the kiss, shoved against him with the hand she’d hit him with. It was too much. In the whole of her short existence, she’d never had anyone twist her up into this many knots. No one had hurt her, touched her, claimed her, and David seemed to be doing all of it at once.

“Stop!” she begged when he finally pulled away from her mouth. 

She shoved at him and David chuckled. The sound was sinuous. It slithered down into her bones and coiled there.

“Is that what you really want, Micah?” he asked as she struggled against him. 

Micah wasn’t certain when he’d let her wrist go, but suddenly his hand was beneath her skirt. She gasped, hips jerking slightly as his fingers pushed in against the thin, damp lace of her panties. Heat bloomed in her belly, spilled through her veins like liquid fire.

“Mmm,” he hummed, a single fingertip brushing along the edge of the lace. “I think that’s the last thing you want.”

The heat flared into her cheeks and Micah surged to the side, twisting as she went and broke his hold on her. She moved away quickly, needing the space between them to clear her quickly fogging brain. This was what he’d done to her before. Trying to think clearly around David was like trying to run through quicksand.

“Fuck you, David!” she sneered. “I didn’t ask for this!”

He laughed at her again. It was infuriating how calm he looked. 

David tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket and strolled slowly around her. The casual stride and calculating glare making her feel like prey.

“It was a gift, Micah,” he told her. “An offering.”

Micah gave a derisive snort, turning slowly with him as he circled her. “I don’t want your gift,” she spat.

He smiled, lips curling over teeth in a way that made her breath stutter. “Liar,” he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously right before he pounced.

Pulse jumping, Micah’s fight or flight instinct kicked in. She grabbed for one of the many bottles littering the table closest to her. David was too fast though. His arm locked around her before she could complete the turn back to him. He lifted her from the floor, propelled her backward until her body slammed into the cave wall and the bottle tumbled from her fingers. His arm took the brunt of the impact, but she still felt the reverberation of it. It winded her, made her world tilt in a sudden wave of vertigo.

David was pressed against her front, their bodies joined from shoulder to hip. “Liar,” he accused again, the word no more than a whisper between them.

Micah gasped as he claimed her lips again.

This kiss was decidedly less angry but no less violent. He pressed in harder, forcing her head back against the stone. His lips crushed hers. They were dry and cracked and possessive. Her own lips burned under the assault. 

Raising a hand, Micah pressed it against David’s cheek to try and push him away. He fought her, pressed back against her until she whimpered and shoved harder. He eased then, parted from her only long enough to lick across her bruised lips. She shuddered at the contact, hand still pressing into his face.

“It’s okay,” he murmured softly.

Micah shook her head. She didn’t believe him. Nothing he did was okay.

David turned his head, pressed his mouth into her palm and kissed it. 

Micah’s stomach clenched; her breath catching in her throat. 

He nipped at the skin of her palm, licked it, mouthed at it until Micah’s hips wriggled between the press of him and the wall.

“It’s okay,” he whispered again, face turned back to hers. 

He kissed gently at her bottom lip, caught it between his own and sucked. Micah whimpered.

David kissed her again, softer this time. He nipped and sucked at her lips, pressed in only enough to make her groan. It was slow and easy. Each kiss a promise that he wouldn’t hurt her again. His tongue parted her lips to lick across the line of her teeth. He wanted in, demanded it silently over and over until she finally opened to him. 

David groaned into her mouth and suddenly there were hands on her hips. They slid down, bunched up the material of her skirt and hooked around until he’d gripped the backs of her thighs. Micah gasped into his mouth as he lifted her higher, spreading her legs so he could settle into the cradle of her body.

“No,” she mumbled, head spinning.

He rocked in against her, hips grinding into her pelvis. The hard line of his erection slotted itself between her lips, forcing the lace to rub hard against her clit. 

Micah hissed and brought a hand up to his chest for balance. Her fingers twisted in his jacket again, anchoring her there.

“Yes,” he breathed out across the corner of her mouth. His hands slid further up, didn’t stop until he had two handfuls of her ass.

He kissed her again. It was a tangle of tongue and teeth and by the time they parted Micah knew she was gone.

“Yes,” he murmured as he trailed a line of kisses from her mouth to her ear. 

David’s nose pressed into the skin there, inhaled.

“David,” Micah moaned.

He licked across the line of her throat, nuzzled at it until he found the spot he’d been seeking. Micah’s pulse point fluttering wildly against his lips. He licked it, nipped and kissed at it, sucked hard until the skin bruised beneath his mouth.

When she felt the sharp pinch of fangs at her throat, Micah tensed and pushed against him.

“David,” she warned, his name laced with fear this time. He growled, pressed hard once more before pulling himself away completely.

When he stepped back, after setting her gently on the ground, Micah’s eyes widened. Blue eyes had morphed into red-ringed amber ones. Long, sharp fangs protruded past the perfect frame of his lips, and somehow, the shape of his skull pressed out further along his forehead. He was… he looked like…

“This is me, Micah!” David sneered, face twisted into an angry mask. “This is who I am! This is who you are now!”

She shook her head. “No.”

David growled and lunged forward until he was pressed right into her face again. Micah’s heart flopped and seized, threatened to lodge itself in her throat. She didn’t know whether he was going to hurt her or kiss her again. Maybe both.

“This,” he began gently and nipped at her bottom lip, “is what we are. It’s powerful and insistent… the thirst. You’ll have to feed soon and once you do, we can be together.”

“No,” Micah said again. David ignored her.

“We can be together forever, Micah.”

His hands slid in along her sides, slipped up beneath the fabric of her T-shirt until he had her breasts cupped at the sides. His thumbs stroked the already hardened nubs of her nipples through her bra.

“Forever, Micah,” he breathed against her lips. “You and me.”

Micah shook her head, her body trembling and betraying her even in the midst of her denial. Heat flared where he touched her. He kissed along the line of her jaw, brushed his lips across her skin until his open mouth hovered over her pulse again. 

“I knew you were meant for me the moment I saw you,” he confessed, his teeth grazing her skin.

David’s hands slipped free of her shirt only to reach down and push up past the hem of her skirt. He licked at her skin again, kissed it. Micah shivered.

“I need you, Micah,” he whispered and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties. She didn’t say no. Couldn’t say no as he pulled them down across her hips. Her whole body was alight with lust and wanting. She was wet, soaked through so much that the tops of her thighs were moist with want for him.

David sank to his knees before her, lifted one leg and then the other to divest her of the thin, lace garment. He discarded them, then cupped the backs of her calves. When he looked up at her, despite the transformation, there was something about him that looked broken open and needy.

“Please,” he begged, hands sliding up the outsides of her thighs.

He pressed his face into her knees and kissed each one. The tickle of his beard made her gasp out a breathy, choked-off laugh. He kissed further up, nipped at the skin of her thigh, hands already climbing to clutch at her bottom again.

“Micah,” he breathed into her skin and she whimpered.

His touches left her lightheaded. She wanted to say no. She needed to say no. David was dangerous. He was a killer. A monster. The part that wanted him though, that craved him… it was stronger. Micah felt desired when David looked at her. He needed her. Craved her as much as he craved blood. Maybe… maybe he even loved her.

“David,” she mewled when he licked a long line up the inside of her thigh. He groaned at the taste of her on his tongue, lapped at the mess she’d made between her legs until the room was spinning around her.

He pressed his face higher, traced his tongue along her folds before growling and burying himself into her core. Micah cried out, startled and tangled a hand in his hair. He hooked an arm beneath her knee and lifted, forced her leg up over his shoulder and fuck… she gushed as his tongue swiped up between her swollen lips. 

“David!” she gasped, hips jerking in against his mouth.

His hands found her hips and held her in place while his tongue lapped at her. He licked and mouthed at her folds, swirled his tongue around her clit until more of her juices coated his face and her thighs. His tongue swiped down, found the entrance to her body and suddenly he was inside her. He thrust into her, fucked her with his tongue and his mouth and made the world quake beneath them.

“I… oh god,” she gasped, fingers twisting in his hair. The muscles in her stomach clenched tightly, twisted until she felt heat and pressure rising up and out of her. “David!”

Micah came with a frantic jerk of her hips and David buried his face deeper against her. He licked and sucked at her, drank down everything her body offered him until she was a quivering, mumbling mess above him. Her world whited out for a moment, vision blurring over and it was only the sharp pinch to the inside of her thigh that cleared her thoughts.

She looked down, eyes wide and glassy. David’s mouth was pressed flush against the inside of the thigh that was slung over his shoulder. Blood smear against his skin and lips. It painted her skin deep red.

“David,” she croaked, fear spiking through her even as something warm and intoxicating washed over her.

He growled around his mouthful, sucked and licked and feasted on her until Micah felt her pulse slow. The world paused, the light from the candles stretching and dancing in one luminous line around the cavern. Her body tightened; heat pooling in her stomach until with a violent shudder she came again.

The speed with which David stood had Micah canting sideways, her legs giving out beneath her. David’s arm encircled her though, lifted her back against his body and with no warning, no way of knowing how he’d freed himself between kneeling, standing, and catching her, he pushed into her. Micah’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream, body tensing at the penetration. He was big, too big, bigger than the one lover she’d gone to bed with back in Phoenix. Her body opened greedily to him though and David growled as she clenched and spasmed around him, her body still riding the wave of orgasm. 

His bloodied mouth found hers, captured her lips and swallowed down any complaint she might have had. Her back pressed into the wall, David’s hands on her ass, he fucked into her like a man possessed. His cock filled her, pounded hard into her end until something electric and blinding began to build between her hips.

“David!” she screamed with the taste of her own blood on her tongue, her nails digging in through the layers of his clothes he’d never removed. 

He grunted and locked his arm tighter around her, pressed his mouth against the shell of her ear. 

“I love you,” he rasped, breathless. His hips snapped up, bouncing her off his hips and causing her back to scrape up the wall. Micah whined loudly, body aching, but too caught up in the building swell to voice anything more.

“Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you.” David snapped his hips up with every drunken profession of love and it was too much. It made her head swim and her walls contract and she screamed as she climaxed for the third time, this orgasm harder and more devastating than the first two.

David cursed, hips stuttering, and suddenly he was kissing her again. He ate at her mouth, licked and nipped and sucked at her lips like a dying man. He slammed into her once more, twice, then pressed against her and jerked as warmth flooded her insides.

“Fuck,” he breathed out across her lips. His hips jerked erratically, pumped his release inside of her and Micah whined as she wrapped herself tightly around him. She felt like she was flying and falling at the same time.

David groaned, his face pressed into the side of hers. He thrust his hips against her once more, then exhaled shakily and collapsed against her and the wall.

They clung to each other for what felt like ages, both trying to relearn how to breathe, and at some point, David softened and slipped from her body. Micah shivered when she felt him go, then groaned at the ache he left behind.

“Bastard,” she hissed, furious and blissed out all at once.

David pushed his face into her neck and chuckled.

“But I’m your bastard,” he replied.

Micah felt her body tremble and she sighed. Yes. Yes, he was.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t recall when exactly they’d made it to one of the beds, but Micah woke to the sound of the others coming back. Star shot her a concerned look before carrying Laddie off to her own bed, both of them disappearing behind her curtains. The guys had been noisier in their entrance but hadn’t bothered with them and soon enough the cave was quiet again.

When she looked at David, she found him staring at her. He slipped his fingers into her curls and brushed back slowly, nails dragging gently against her scalp.

“Stay with me,” he begged softly and Micah wondered what that had cost him. David didn’t strike her as the type to beg for anything.

She frowned as she propped herself up on her elbow, then leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest. “I don’t… I have a family, David. I have a life with them. I…”

The hand in her hair reached down to clasp her chin and he made her look at him. “You could have a life with me,” he insisted. “A long, amazing life. We could see the world together.”

Micah shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. “I…”

“I can make you happy,” he insisted, unwilling to hear her deny him.

“David,” she sighed, but he wouldn’t hear it. He pulled her forward into a searing kiss and rolled with her until she was lying beneath him. Micah moaned quietly, very aware of Star and Laddie lying only a few feet away. 

His tongue explored her mouth slowly, the kiss deepening with each shift in angle. She felt his hand creep down along her side, fingertips ghosting against her skin until he lifted his hips and slipped in between them. The feel of his cockhead against her entrance made her press her hands up against his chest.

“David,” she gasped, turning her head from the kiss. “I…” He was hot and hard between her legs again and as much as she wanted him inside of her, she couldn’t. Not with the others there. 

“Roll over,” she commanded and he grunted his disapproval but complied. 

Micah exhaled shakily and moved with him. She lifted herself over him, hands braced against his chest as she settled between his thighs. David arched an expectant eyebrow at her. Micah just smiled and shimmied down until she could press an open-mouthed kiss to his stomach. David groaned, hips jerking slightly.

She kissed along his cool skin, one hand pressing into his hip to hold him still while her other loosely encircled his cock. He was thick and full against her palm. She pumped him once, pressed the pad of her thumb into his already leaking slit, and then smoothed her fist down to the base of him. He grunted and hissed, propped himself up on his elbows to watch her.

Micah blew cool air across his shaft, pressed her lips below the rim of his fat cockhead, and then licked down and back up the length of him. She mouthed at the tender, turgid flesh, kissed and sucked along his length, before swirling her tongue around the swollen head.

David huffed out a shuddering breath, eyes rolling as she teased him. “Micah, please,” he rasped.

She smiled up at him, raked her teeth gently across the tip of him and her own eyes rolled as he buried a hand in her hair.

“Please what?” she inquired quietly, eyes full of taunting mischief. 

“Suck me,” David growled, the sound echoing off the walls. He pressed his hips up into her loose fist and tightened his fingers in her hair.

Micah licked her lips, nuzzled his cock with her nose, then brought him to her lips. She opened around him, swirled her tongue once before sinking down. Her mouth tightened around him, lips covering teeth as she took him to the back of her throat. David groan/growled and thrust his hips up, forcing his cock down her throat. She gagged around him, whimpered when he held himself there, and then dug her nails into his hip hard to get him to back off. She drew off of him quickly, coughing as she drew air into her lungs and David chuckled darkly.

“Sorry,” he offered, but she knew better. She dug her nails in harder, made him hiss and press his ass further down into the mattress.

“Okay, okay!” he relented. “I’m sorry.” This time she believed him.

Micah glared at him, but relented as well a second later and sank back down on him. Her fingers tightened at the base of him, twisted as she swallowed him down. She pumped her hand up to meet her lips with every bob of her head and David’s eyes rolled back into his head. His hips shook with the need to thrust and she could feel the flex of his muscles beneath her hand.

“Micah,” he groaned when she managed to swallow him down into her throat and hum. “Fuck!”

She eased off of him slowly, sucking hard as she went and stopped with her lips at his crown. She teased him, tongued his leaking slit as she pumped his cock with her hand and David grunted, a stripe of precome painting her mouth. Micah felt her own body react, heat cresting in her chest and cheeks. She wiggled her hips as she mouthed at the tip of him, feeling her own wetness squish between her thighs.

David’s breathing doubled as the tight ring of her lips took him in again. She swallowed down the length of him, twisted and pumped her hand to meet every stroke of her tongue. David’s hips jerked, his fingers tightening in her hair.

“Micah… fuck… just…”

She felt his hand press against her head, urging her faster, lower. 

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Like that. Just…”

His hips thrust up, forcing his cock down her throat and Micah whimpered. She gagged, tears welling in her eyes. David grunted, panting hard and the fingers of his other hand twisted in the sheet beneath them. His hips picked up an easy rhythm, quick jabs that fucked him into her mouth. 

Micah’s vision blurred. Her body wound tight and hot. She felt dizzy again. Yesterday and that night had been a spiraling series of fucked up events and now, now David was pushing her body to limits she hadn’t realized possible. She’d never done this before. Not like this. Nothing in Phoenix had been like this. No one had made her feel like he did.

David thrust up one last time, pushed his cock as far as it would go and held there as he pulsed down her throat. He groaned long and low, the sound almost a pained rumble. Micah’s throat worked around him to swallow what he gave her. What she couldn’t take leaked from the corners of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. 

When David’s hips dropped back to the bed, he clasped the hand he had in her hair to the back of her neck and tugged her up against his body. Micah went willingly, straddled his hips and opened her mouth to him as he kissed her. They struggled in a tangle of teeth and tongue, both still worked up and too wired for slow or sweet. 

David reached down between them to plunge two eager fingers into her wet heat. He scissored them inside of her, twisted, and then pulled them out only to thrust them back in again. Micah moaned into his mouth, hips working as she fucked his fingers. A third one slipped in alongside the first two and David picked up the pace. He pistoned them into her, hooked them to hit that spot inside of her that lit up her whole world like the Fourth of July. 

“Mine,” he growled when he found it and her breath caught in her throat as his face morphed again. He rolled them, fucked into her with his fingers as he sank his fangs into her neck.

Uphoria, white-hot and blinding ripped through her. She broke apart with a scream, her body jerking beneath him.

When it faded and the world came back to her, Micah couldn’t stop the low, steady tremor that rolled through her limbs. Her skin was damp with sweat and tears and sex and blood and she didn’t know if she was floating or dying. Exhausted, David dropped to his side, gathered her up in his arms and spooned around her.

“I love you,” he mumbled tiredly and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Micah snuggled back against him, drunk off more than just their lovemaking. “You don’t even know me,” she mumbled back. And he didn’t. It hadn’t even been a week since their meeting.

David hummed against her skin. “I know enough.”

Micah shivered. Her heart ached at the words. She wanted to stay. She was terrified of him, of what he was, and still, she wanted to stay. Morning was upon them though and with the sun came clarity. No matter what she felt for David, she wouldn’t kill for him. She couldn’t be what he wanted her to be. 

Sleep tugged at her, demanded that she rest. She could figure out how to end this later.


End file.
